Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase is a comic sponsored by Lexus available exclusively at the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con or digitally to subscribers of the Marvel Unlimited program. The comic is based on the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. television series, and takes place soon after the first season episode Seeds. Synopsis The comic depicts a previously unseen mission of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. When we begin, our heroes have just saved S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy from a rogue weather machine, but that victory came with a steep cost: the death of one cadet, and the ruination of another. Agent Coulson and crew are out for revenge, with the enigmatic billionaire Ian Quinn now firmly locked in their crosshairs. Plot Alarmed by John Garrett, the team goes to Jamaica in search of a mysterious weapon. Grant Ward and Melinda May retrieve the weapon, and after a fight with the guards, they are saved by Phil Coulson who picks them up with the SUV. While going back to the Bus, the trio is pursued by the men who guarded the weapon but they manage to escape just in time. Later, onboard the Bus, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons discover the weapon's design is Chitauri-inspired but augmented with Overkill tech. The agents also suspect that the device could be related to Ian Quinn. Skye is able to hack the weapon's code and track its origin to a remote town in France. The Bus flies to the town of Limoux where the agents discover the Tour de France is due to head through soon. Deciding to use the event as cover, Fitz triangulates the core needed to activate the weapon to a townhouse. Agents Ward and Coulson enter the house when Fitz reports that the core is on the move. The agents are soon surrounded by armed men and taken away. The agents are taken to a compound where May intervenes and saves Coulson and Ward. However, the men are able to get away with Fitz in an armored van. The agents pursue them up a cliff face until a man with the device fires at them causing a landslide that knocks some nearby cyclists onto the edge of the road. Coulson and Ward go to help them back up as the van manages to evade them and escape. Later, back on the Bus, the agents discover Fitz has activated his GPS and is being held in an abandoned research facility in Antarctica. Skye, Ward, and Coulson approach the base in two SUVs where they are fired upon by the device. Managing to evade the blasts, Coulson and Ward infiltrate the base while Skye heads back in the SUV. Ward confronts the leader of the men who call S.H.I.E.L.D. a "soulless bureaucracy" before Coulson shoots him with the Night-Night Pistol. Reinforcements arrive and the team becomes heavily outnumbered which forces Fitz to self-destruct the device, destroying the facility as the agents drive away in the SUV's. On the Bus, Fitz reunites with Simmons and Coulson talks with Garrett who laments about the fact that Coulson decided to destroy the device rather than send it to the Slingshot like he was ordered to. Skye then informs Coulson that she has discovered one of Quinn's companies has purchased a 10 million dollar order from Cybertek and that it is to be transported by train, to which Coulson tells her to assemble the team. Appearances Characters *Phil Coulson *Melinda May *Grant Ward *Skye *Leo Fitz *Jemma Simmons *John Garrett *Ian Quinn (mentioned) *Captain America (mentioned) Locations *Negril, Jamaica *Limoux, France *Antarctica *South Ossetia (mentioned) *England (mentioned) *Scotland (mentioned) *Italy (mentioned) *S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters (mentioned) *Slingshot (mentioned) Items *Night-Night Gun *Overkill Device (mentioned) Vehicles *Bus *S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV Sentient Species *Humans *Chitauri (mentioned) Creatures *Dogs (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Cybertek (mentioned) References External Links * *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Comic “The Chase” at SDCC *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D The Chase - Youtube Category:Comics Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Merchandise